


小雛菊

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Chris Evans, Romance, Sickfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: Sebastian 不幸生病了，Chris 悉心照顧他。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	小雛菊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Daisies in Yellow Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269879) by [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm). 



> 好久沒動靜了，這篇希望喜歡。記得給原作太太按讚喔。

Chris 在床上翻過身，仍覺得溫暖、愛睏。柔軟的被子在他周圍鬆散開來，他背朝下，舒服地躺著，讓自己在夢鄉多沈浸幾分鐘。昨天晚上的記憶飄過他的腦海。Sebastian 一如往常迷人，但尤其當他黏膩撒嬌、如饑似渴，將自己的每一寸獻給 Chris 的時候。這是他連續第五個晚上和 Sebastian 一起睡著、醒來，Chris 開始懷疑一旦得自己一個人睡的時候，他該如何適應。待在這裡太好了。那麼輕鬆舒適，怡然自得。

當他稍微清醒的時候，Chris 睡在枕頭上的頭轉向一旁，在晨光中瞇眼看著躺身邊的身軀。Sebastian 側身面向 Chris，眼睛依然閉著，但並不是那種放鬆、仍睡著的閉著。他的額頭蹙起，只是微微的，卻足以讓尚未完全清醒的 Chris 注意到。他伸出沈重的手臂，捧住男友的臉，用拇指輕輕地揉搓，想要撫平皺褶的肌膚。

Sebastian 的嘴唇彎成一道溫柔的微笑。「早安。」他輕聲拖著語調，沒有張開眼睛。

「還好嗎？」Chris 問他。「做惡夢了？」

Sebastian 緩緩搖頭，終於打開眼簾，用 Chris 鍾愛的水藍色眼睛看著他。那雙眼睛在晨光中顯得特別銀亮。「應該是睡姿不好。」Sebastian 扭扭肩膀說道。「我的脖子有點酸。」

Chris 轉身側躺。他輕輕地拉了拉 Sebastian 光裸的肩膀，要他靠過來讓 Chris 的皮膚感受那片溫暖光滑的肌膚。Sebastian 照辦，移動的時候臉上略為抽痛，Chris 為自己要他挪動感到不好意思。他把 Sebastian 暖呼呼的身體拉進臂彎，輕輕地摟著，Sebastian 則把臉埋進 Chris 的脖子和肩膀之間那個熟悉的地方。

「要我等等幫你按摩嗎？」Chris 問道，吻了吻 Sebastian 凌亂的頭髮。他的頭髮又長長了，Chris 很喜歡有多一些頭髮可以拉扯。

「嗯，那樣會很棒。」Sebastian 答道，他緩緩吐氣，在 Chris 的懷裡放鬆。Chris 需要撒尿，但他盡量忍住，有 Sebastian 依偎著他，兩人的腿在毯子底下交纏一起，他此時感到心滿意足。

＊ ＊ ＊

上午十點，喝了咖啡，吃了早餐，看了他在 Sebastian 位於翠貝卡區充滿藝術氣息的公寓住宿的這個星期一起追看的大自然紀錄片的最後一集之後，他確實幫 Sebastian 按摩肩膀。他從浴室裡拿了嬰兒油，把毛巾墊在床上防止弄髒，要 Sebastian 俯臥在上面。他把滑順的液體倒在 Sebastian 肌肉結實、線條迷人的後背上，然後推開，手指按壓酸痛的肌肉，在他身下的 Sebastian 感激地嗯了一聲。Chris 臉上是抹不去的滿意笑容。他喜歡照顧人，而 Sebastian 雖然沒有到處宣傳，但他暗地裡喜歡被照顧，所以他們是天生一對。

＊ ＊ ＊

下午三點左右，Chris 把領子拉高，棒球帽壓得低低的，雖然今天灰矇矇的，並不需要太陽眼鏡，他還是戴上以防萬一。他離開公寓到 Sebastian 那棟大樓兩條街以外的一個家庭經營雜貨店去，買了牛奶和雞蛋，還有今天晚餐材料，要煮他母親聞名的鮮蝦扁麵。他也買了一些酒，因為這樣比啤酒或威士忌更浪漫。雖然他在店裡得摘下太陽眼鏡以便看仔細，可是不到一小時的時間裡，沒有人把他認出來。拎著環保購物袋走回家的路上，他覺得一個二十出頭歲的小男生可能給了他一個奇怪的表情，仔細一看才恍然大悟，但 Chris 並沒有停下腳步多看兩眼，小男生也繼續走路。他或多或少掌握了在眾目睽睽之下隱藏自己的藝術，加上他在銀幕上看起來顯然比本人高，當他不想被認出的時候，這是相當優勢。他想像大多時候人們會想：喔，那個人看起來有點像 Chris Evans，而不是：等等，那個人是 Chris Evans。

回到家的時候，Sebastian 並沒有在 Chris 最後看見他的位子上。他並沒有坐在餐桌前對著筆電，埋首處理一疊與財務相關的文件，反而是整個人橫躺在沙發上，六呎高的身形儘可能卷縮成一團，Chris 的母親織給他地毯子蓋在身上，牢牢地繞著他的肩膀。

Chris 瞠目。他把購物袋放在爐子旁邊的櫃台子上，勉強不讓它們從手中戲劇化地掉在地上，雖然那是他的第一個直覺，然後快速趕到男友的身邊。

「Seb？」他問道，坐在茶几上，伸手捋過 Sebastian 的頭髮。「寶貝？」

「好冷。」Sebastian 喃喃說道，可愛地張開一隻眼睛看著 Chris。

Chris 用一隻手捧住 Sebastian 的臉頰，另一隻手則放在他的額頭上。在他手掌下的皮膚猶如電熱毯，熱如火焰。「靠，你肯定發燒了。」

Sebastian 含糊地嗯了一聲，又閉上眼睛，肩膀微微發抖。

「你有量體溫嗎？」

他搖搖頭，在他拿來枕著的裝飾靠墊上移動。前去浴室之前，Chris 從一張棕色皮椅的椅背上拿了第二條毯子蓋在 Sebastian 身上。他從醫藥櫃裡找到數位溫度計，讓前端在滾燙的自來水中沖洗一分鐘，才拿到客廳去。

「嘴巴張開。」他命令道，在 Sebastian 聽話地開啟雙唇的時候笑了。Chris 把溫度計探入他的舌頭底下。一分鐘後，溫度計響了，Chris 拿出來看上面顯示的數字。

「103。」他又詛咒一次。「溫度很高。」

「我沒有生病。」Sebastian 說。

Chris 從鼻子發出一個笑聲。

「我沒有。」

「只是天生很溫暖齁？」Chris 挑眉問道。一支旋律突然出現在他的腦子裡，他嘲笑地唱道：「hot blooded, check it and see, I’ve got a fever of a hundred and three.（注：外國人合唱團的“Hot Blooded”）」

「不要逗我笑啦。」Sebastian 呻吟道。「我全身都痛。」

「你並沒有生病。」Chris 確認道。

「你回去之後，我這個星期還有事情要做。開會。拍照。我沒有生病。」Sebastian 任性地堅持道。

他噘嘴的時候非常、極其可愛，Chris 得克制想要一屁股坐下來用力擁抱他的衝動。「嗯，當然沒有。非常健康，又酸又痛，還有發燒。」

「很高興我們有共識。」Sebastian 把臉埋進靠墊裡，好像他的臉也很冷。

「隨你怎麼說。坐好，我馬上回來。」

Chris 站了起來，離開的時候，他聽見 Sebastian 說：「我會在這裡。」

Chris 從櫥櫃裡拿了第三條毯子，和一條濕面巾一起放進浴室裡的烘衣機裡。啟動之後，他從床上拿了一顆枕頭、一杯水，還有一瓶特強效的泰諾，等毯子夠溫暖的時候，再全部一起拿到客廳去。就在 Sebastian 繼續抱怨他其實並沒有生病的時候，Chris 用那顆較好的枕頭取代他枕著的靠墊，要他吃止痛藥降溫，然後把溫暖的毯子妥貼在他身上蓋好，確保他的身體沒有一寸暴露在冷空氣中。

他在地板上坐下，背靠著沙發，在電視機播放 Sebastian 最喜歡的迪士尼電影「阿拉丁」。45 分鐘還有把毯子加熱三次之後，Sebastian 終於停止發抖。

＊ ＊ ＊

那天晚上，Chris 在沙發上睡。他們爭執了一場，Chris 全程努力耐著性子，因為 Sebastian 生病了，無論他是怎麼說的。為避免傳染給 Chris，Sebastian 拒絕跟他睡在同一張床上——「我以為你沒有生病。」Chris 提醒道，Sebastian 翻了個白眼叫 Chris 滾開——Chris 拒絕讓 Sebastian 在他自己的家裡睡沙發，最後結果是兩人誰也不開心，還有 Chris 睡沙發。在這裡的最後一夜，他是有所計劃的，包括在 Sebastian 家屋頂的露台共進晚餐、一起觀賞一部浪漫電影，之後還有大量的巧克力醬。他懊惱地把這些主意收起，留到下次再用。

＊ ＊ ＊

早上，Sebastian 拖著腳步走出臥室，用棉被當披風裹著，宛如一名卡美洛騎士。他的眼睛浮腫，栗色的頭髮橫七豎八，有的貼著後腦勺。他的臉上有枕頭紋路，卻還是帥氣得天怒人怨，而且很可愛，因為他並未像往常那樣穿著整齊。Chris 好想跑過去緊緊擁抱他，讓他無法呼吸。他抗拒這個衝動，待在桌邊喝著他的咖啡。

「早啊，小太陽。」他開朗地說，衣衫不整的男友回以一個白眼。

Sebastian 在他對面坐了下來，手臂交疊在桌上，然後戲劇化地把頭垂下去。「好啦。」他喃喃說道，聲音被他的汗衫和棉被悶住。「你贏了。我生病了。」

「可憐的寶貝。」Chris 說道，略微因他整體而言可憐兮兮的模樣大笑，卻還是充滿了同情。他伸手撫摸 Sebastian 的頭髮，Sebastian 把頭埋進他的手裡。「什麼徵狀？」

「頭痛。還是他媽的冷。我的皮膚好痛。」

「皮膚？」

「我也不曉得。」Sebastian 吐了一口氣。「就。全部。我討厭這樣。全身都痛，什麼都不好。」

「好可憐。」Chris 站起來替他倒些水，拿了一些泰諾。

「至少你今天下午要回去了。」Sebastian 接過藥丸，說道。「你也許可以避免被傳染。」

「我才不會回去。」Chris 對他說。

Sebastian 定定地看著他。「Chris。」

「大概是流感，因為你發燒了。我十一月打了流感預防針，所以我會沒事的。」Chris 告訴他。

「嗯，我也是。」Sebastian 答道。「可是沒有用。」

「是喔，如果是這樣，我已經接觸到了。」Chris 解釋道。在他看來，這很合理，雖然 Sebastian 半心半意地瞪著他。「還不如留下來，避免感染整個飛機上的人。我可以照顧你。如果我也被傳染，等你好一點就可以照顧我了。」

Sebastian 對此有所抱怨，但 Chris 早在 Sebastian 起床之前就已經打定主意了。

「我已經取消班機了。」

「Chris。」Sebastian 嘟囔道，那個「i」大概有十六個那麼多。那是一個真真正正的嘟囔，Chris 不確定他之前是否聽過，至少不是在臥室以外的地方。他無法抑制出現臉上的笑容。他肯定、絕對並不討厭那樣。他很遺憾 Sebastian 感覺不適，可是他那樣嘟嘴也未免可愛得太不公平了。

他沒有回話。既然已成事實，他也沒要爭論的意思。Chris 於是替 Sebastian 泡茶，做花生醬烤吐司，然後一直偷偷瞄著他那個微蹙的可愛額頭，還有下垂的嘴巴。

＊ ＊ ＊

第三天，疹子出現。先是從 Sebastian 的胸部開始，紅腫的皮膚說明他的搔癢。幾個小時後，疹子蔓延到他的手臂和臉上。

「我也許快死了。」Sebastian 建議道。他又躺在沙發上，層層毯子覆蓋在他身上，還有一個 Chris 在蘇活區一家商店買回來的電熱毯。他又戲劇化地繼續道：「也許是瘟疫。」

「不是瘟疫。」Chris 耐心地說，雙唇緊抿，克制想笑的衝動。

他坐在客廳另一端的扶手椅上，在手機上搜尋徵狀。這通常是很糟糕的主意。一般來說，在網路上搜尋任何比腳趾踢到東西更嚴重的病徵，會立刻得到數個更糟糕情境，但 Chris 還是姑且一試。看見搜尋引擎所提供的那些照片，他不禁蹙眉。

他站起來，走向沙發上那坨正在發抖的布料。「給我看看你的胸口。」

Sebastian 瞇眼看著他竊笑。病得再嚴重都不能阻止他想要當死小孩的衝動。「我現在沒心情，寶貝，下次好嗎？」

Chris 拍了拍自己的胸口，把頭往後仰，佯裝一個誇張的笑聲。「我的老天爺，太好笑了。明明危在旦夕，還有辦法完美搞笑。」

「我努力滿足觀眾。」

「我知道。」Chris 在他身邊跪下，用指關節輕撫 Sebastian 的臉頰，暫時表現嚴肅。那句話雖然帶著戲謔，卻仍是事實。他在 Sebastian 的額頭上輕輕一吻。「我知道，親愛的。現在是認真的。給我看看你漂亮的乳頭。」

Sebastian 噗哧一聲，把毯子推開，把汗衫往上拉，暴露布滿疹子的上腹部。

Chris 又看了看照片，Sebastian 皮膚上的疹子完成符合。「你，呃，你小時候長過水痘嗎？」

Sebastian 搖搖頭，藍色的眼睛隨即撐大。「不、會、吧。」

「我蠻肯定的。」Chris 轉過手機讓他看照片。「徵狀一模一樣。可能是你上次去兒童醫院被感染了。」

「太好了。」Sebastian 放下汗衫，突然拉上毯子蓋著自己的頭，整個人裹在裡面。

「成人感染會很嚴重。」Chris 憂心地說，蹙眉看著手機，滑過梅約診所（Mayo Clinic）在這個主題上的資訊。

「太好了。」Sebastian 重複道，聲音這次從毯子裡傳出，微弱沉悶。

Chris 努力保持樂觀，輕輕推了推層層毯子和躺在底下生悶氣的男子。「嘿，至少我可以睡在你的床上啊。我八歲的時候長過水痘，不會再受到感染。」

Sebastian 發出一個聲音，Chris 解讀為像是大大鬆了一口氣，但其中蘊含更多不滿。

＊ ＊ ＊

Chris 和 Sebastian 的醫生通電話，收到指示監督他的徵狀，只要情況嚴重轉劣時才就醫。他們又看了一部兒童電影，然後 Sebastian 睡覺休息，Chris 則與他的母親 Facetime，讓她知道發生了什麼事，儘量不讓自己擔心到恐慌症發作。

＊ ＊ ＊

晚上就寢，Sebastian 在床上捲縮在 Chris 身邊。泰諾藥效尚未起作用，他仍在發抖。Chris 搓揉他的後背，把他緊緊貼著自己，讓體溫滲入 Sebastian 的肌膚，以便使他放鬆入眠。

＊ ＊ ＊

第四天，紅疹已經遍佈他的全身，甚至出現在他的手掌上和腳底板。Sebastian 徹頭徹尾愁眉苦臉，全身疼痛，搔癢難耐，卻竭盡所能避免過度抓癢。Chris 記得小時候被提醒不要抓癢，否則那些紅疹會變成膿瘡和水泡，留下疤痕。他清楚記得當時有多麽難過。他記得他的母親得用膠帶把隔熱手套黏在史考特的手上，因為他年紀尚小，還無法抵抗用手指拖過皮膚的衝動。

「把起司刨絲器給我，我厭倦了有皮膚這件事。」Sebastian 說。他躺在廚房地板上，四肢如海星展開。他剛剛退燒，如今正在流汗，磁磚貼著他灼熱的身體感覺清涼。

「好，馬上來。」Chris 回答道。「要我加快過程，直接掐你嗎？」

「好啊，拜託。」Sebastian 啞著嗓子說。

Chris 同情地嘖了一聲，在他身旁的地板上坐了下來。他按壓噴霧瓶板機，一層冰水噴灑在 Sebastian 身上。Sebastian 感激地呻吟了一聲。「我很遺憾你心情不好。」

「我打賭這樣也很吸引人。」Sebastian 沈思道，嘴角朝下。他聽起很是為此感到難過。「又是起泡，又是流汗。你一定很努力不要對我動手動腳。」

Chris 直接把水噴在他臉上，Sebastian 跳了起來，反應激動。

「嘿！」

「我愛你，渾球。」Chris 把噴瓶放在身邊的地板上，靠過去把 Sebastian 佈滿疹子的臉捧在手中親吻他。他原本只是想快快一吻，但他永遠無法克制多逗留片刻，他的嘴唇貼在 Sebastian 漂亮、豐潤的嘴巴，探出舌頭品嚐。

「嗯。」Sebastian 聰明地回答。

「我愛你帥氣打扮走紅毯的時候。」Chris 繼續道，輕吻 Sebastian 的臉頰和鼻子。「在我家的客廳裡穿著破掉運動長褲的時候，光著身體貼著我英俊迷人的時候，心情不好努力不哭或吵架的時候，還有沒錯，生病發燒流汗、全身都是水痘的時候。我希望你沒有，我希望我可以打個響指讓你好一些，可是你的帥氣並沒有因為現在皮膚比平常有些凹凸不平而減少。」

Sebastian 在 Chris 的唇上噗哧一笑。「這麼浪漫啊。」

「你知道的。」Chris 往後靠，對他眨眼。「來，快起來。我昨天在雜貨店買了燕麥，讓我給你弄個燕麥澡。」

「把我泡在早餐食物裡肯定有效。」Sebastian 同意道，語帶嘲諷，因為他難過極了，但他讓 Chris 拉他起身，動作出賣了他的挖苦。

「會有效的，不爽貓。」Chris 承諾道。因為他可以，他把 Sebastian 拉進懷裡短暫擁抱，給予一個直立的依偎，才拉著他往浴室走去。

Sebastian 坐在馬桶蓋上，汗水滲透汗衫。Chris 在大浴缸裡裝了溫水，倒進一杯粉狀燕麥，用手攪拌。一旦混合在一起，他加入一些冷水降溫，幫助 Sebastian 冷卻下來。

當 Chris 轉頭看著他的時候，Sebastian 的臉上有一個怪異的表情。「幹嘛？」Chris 本能防衛問道。

「沒什麼。」Sebastian 蹙眉搖頭。「只是⋯⋯你是認真的？」

他慢慢眨眼，透過睫毛看著 Chris，下巴收起，表情充滿溫柔期待。Chris 問：「你是指我剛剛在廚房說的話？」

Sebastian 害羞點頭。

Chris 用膝蓋向他走去。他把自己推進 Sebastian 的大腿之間，伸手引導他緩緩親吻。「當然是認真的。」他低喃道。「好愛好愛你。無論發生什麼事。」

「我也愛你。」Sebastian 的雙手輕輕地在 Chris 的手臂上往下滑，把額頭靠在 Chris 的額頭上片刻。

Chris 幫他寬衣，把潮濕的衣服從他身上脫掉，扔進角落的洗衣籃裡，待稍後 Sebastian 小睡的時候再洗。儘管疹子蔓延全身，裸體的 Sebastian 依然迷人，Chris 雖想好好端詳他，卻還是握住他的手，將他扶進浴缸。Sebastian 浸泡在水中的時候，發出一聲嘆息，終於從熱溫和持續的搔癢中獲得舒緩。

Chris 待在他身邊，在 Sebastian 泡澡的同時說話，並且幫他洗頭髮，因為他已經數日未洗頭，洗淨身體會讓他舒服些——至少持續到下一波發燒出汗為止。Sebastian 正在微笑，雙眼迷濛，容顏甜蜜，Chris 為此內心澎湃不已。他們之間這份情感的性質，在他們親近的圈子內保密、在三座城市間來來回回，表示他們一直沒有真正地住在一起，盡管他們已經正式在一起多年了。間中有在飯店客房的短暫相會，還有在紐約或康科特的較長住宿，幸運的話還會延長數週，但 Chris 明白一般人不是這樣同居的。他不會因為 Sebastian 病得這麼嚴重感到開心，但這其中或許有一點益處。這也許是他們第一次真正體驗和一個人在一起，同甘共苦是什麼樣子。

二十分鐘後，他把 Sebastian 從浴缸扶起來，用澎鬆的毛巾裹住他，溫柔地幫他擦拭身體。Sebastian 全程都對他癡癡地微笑。

Chris 還從店裡買了痱子乳，他把 Sebastian 帶回到臥室。他默默地把毛巾鋪在床單上作為保護，然後要 Sebastian 背朝下躺好。Chris 已經習慣看見他在不同的情境下赤裸躺著，看見疹子的範圍到底有多廣泛，他憐憫地皺起鼻子。上面肯定有數百顆水痘，那還只是在他身體的前部而已。

Chris 並沒有對此提出評論，避免讓 Sebastian 再次感到不安，反而拿了乳液，在床上坐在他身邊。他有條不紊的在每顆皰瘡塗上粉紅色、白垩狀的痱子乳，輕輕按摩，一邊做一邊在腦子裡數算。Sebastian 闔上雙眼，放鬆下來，享受這份關注，還有搔癢的緩解。Chris 對 Sebastian 身體幾乎瞭如指掌，他悉心呵護每一寸，過程很具冥想作用。

「213。」Chris 溫柔地說，在 Sebastian 的腳上最後一處的凸塊抹上乳液。

「那好多。」Sebastian 悄聲說道，但聽起來只是為此微微感到苦惱。

「轉過來。」

Sebastian 照辦，坐起來將自己的腹部朝下趴在毛巾上。他身體的另一邊看來有更多皰瘡，全都靠得很近，Chris 幾乎無法分辨哪個是哪個，難以一邊按摩一邊數算。他俯身親吻肌膚乾淨的部分，才把乳液抹上去，Sebastian 輕嘆一聲，更加放鬆。

待他終於結束的時候，他數了 452 顆，卻沒有把數字說出口，因為從 Sebastian 的呼吸判斷，他已經睡著了。Chris 把幾乎用完的瓶子蓋好——他明天得多買幾瓶，重複同樣的動作——放在床頭櫃上。他俯身查看，Sebastian 眼睛閉上，呼吸緩慢沈穩。Chris 從櫃子裡多拿一條毯子替他蓋上。他把毯子掖緊，在 Sebastian 塗了乳液的額頭上找到一小塊光裸的肌膚，輕輕一吻。

關燈讓 Sebastian 休息的時候，他的腦子裡充斥了各種關於愛和承諾和永遠的想法。因為他實在別無他事可做，Chris 坐在沙發上，讓自己在那些甜蜜感性的思緒中快樂漂浮。

＊ ＊ ＊

Sebastian 一個小時後醒來，再次用毯子圍住肩膀，從臥室走出來。他問也沒問，在沙發裡躺在 Chris 的身上，猶如一條重力毯覆蓋著他。Sebastian 依偎在他懷裡，把痱子乳液乾掉的細屑弄得 Chris 的衣服都是。Sebastian 假設 Chris 並不在意是正確的。他用雙臂抱著 Sebastian 的背，不確定他是否可以不在乎他。Sebastian 緊緊挨著他，對著 Chris 的鬍子悄聲說我愛你。

＊ ＊ ＊

第五天，Sebastian 醒來後的情緒極為低落，因為他今天原本有一場拍攝工作，卻必須取消。雜誌社當然理解，就如 Chris 一而再，再而三跟他說的那樣，但 Sebastian 討厭讓別人失望。他鬱鬱寡歡，沈默不語，回答 Chris 的問題也盡量用極少的字句。他獨自在臥室躺著，雖然 Chris 知道他並不是在睡覺。Chris 又出門跑一趟轉角的雜貨店，買了所有 Sebastian 喜歡吃的零嘴。加了辣椒的黑巧克力、白切達芝士味的爆米花、他沒在為角色增肌時犒賞自己的特色義大利熟食肉。回去的路上，他經過一個花攤，注意到一束以日光黃色的紙包裹的雛菊。它們看起來快樂，而 Sebastian 的心情應該比早上更為快樂才是，Chris 於是停下腳步，也買了那束花。

「送給你的男朋友嗎？」花攤年長的老闆娘問。

她肯定不曉得他是誰，Chris 於是說：「對啊。他感染了討厭的病毒，生病躺在床上，我猜他會想看見什麼讓人心情愉快的東西。」

「你真是貼心啊。」她稱讚道，從另一束花拿了兩枝長梗玫瑰花，替他包起來。玫瑰花是免費贈送的，雖然他堅持付錢。

Chris 回到家的時候，Sebastian 的額頭糾結成一團。「你給我買了花？」

Chris 聳聳肩，拆掉雛菊包裝，從 Sebastian 的洗碗機上方的櫥櫃拿了一個花瓶。「想說可以讓你開心點。」

「我今天早上的表現很混蛋，對不對？」Sebastian 懊惱地說。

Chris 把花瓶拿到客廳，放在茶几中央，然後走過去沙發坐在 Sebastian 身邊，把他拉進側身擁抱，吻了吻他的頭髮。「沒，你沒有。你只是不開心，沒關係的。要不要看一部難過的電影，給我們一個哭的理由。」

「不要。」Sebastian 深吸一口氣，重重地靠在他的身上。「只想坐在這裡，和你在一起。」

＊ ＊ ＊

過了整整一個星期，Sebastian 終於不需要靠藥物控制發燒。他的搔癢由於皰瘡結痂更為嚴重，Chris 一天會給他泡兩次澡、然後擦乳液，避免他抓狂。連同看電影、玩牌、訂餐叫外送，這已經成了他們的例常。隨著 Sebastian 日漸康復，Chris 也較少暗自擔心他的狀況會演變成嚴重的併發症，日子開始感覺單調且家常，Chris 若否認他喜歡這樣的生活，就是自欺欺人。猶如一窺可能發生的未來，也許有一天他們的關係不需要保密，也許有一天他們不會像目前如此忙碌奔波，Sebastian 終於可以搬進 Chris 與家人靠近的房子，他們會是一對年長無趣的已婚伴侶，所謂忙碌的一天也不過是去採購日用品，晚上到 Chris 姐姐家吃飯。Chris 有些迫不急待。

＊ ＊ ＊

第九天，Chris 在一張空蕩的床上，煎培根的聲音和香氣從廚房飄散進來。他咧著嘴在枕頭上笑。

Sebastian 穿著一件汗衫和四角褲，站在爐子前用鐵夾把培根翻過來，同時跟著櫥櫃上的音箱流瀉而出的歌曲略略舞動。Chris 對那首曲子並不熟悉。他走過去，從 Sebastian 身後用手臂圈住他，把臉埋進他的後脖子。

「早啊，貪睡鬼。」Sebastian 對他說著，把最後一片培根放好，在 Chris 的懷裡轉過身。他的笑容燦爛開朗，肌膚的健康光澤重現，眼裡暗淡、病懨懨的神情消失了。

「感覺好點嗎？」

「好多了。」Sebastian 在 Chris 的唇上輕輕一吻。「還有些癢，可是比昨天好多了。」

「要不要再泡個澡，以防萬一。」

Sebastian 的笑容更為燦爛，眼睛閃爍調皮。「你很享受那麼做齁？喜歡我無助的樣子，這樣你就可以對我發號施令了？」

「你怎麼可以這麼說。」Chris 說道，佯裝生氣。

Sebastian 咯咯笑，又吻了他一次。他對著 Chris 的唇，溫柔地說：「還是要謝謝你。謝謝你照顧我。」

「我撒謊。」Chris 低喃回答。「我很喜歡那麽做。」

「我知道。你隨時都可以那麼做，不需要等到下回我幾乎死掉。」

「你並沒有幾乎死掉。」

「也是有可能啊。」Sebastian 解釋道。「多虧我有個優秀的護士。」

「真是的，我這段時間應該都一直穿著性感護士服。」Chris 哀歎道，著實為自己沒有早點想到這一點感到懊惱。

Sebastian 又竊笑一聲，又靠得更近。「下次。」


End file.
